Turn Around
by shaybrass
Summary: Quil imprint story but NOT with Claire,it's an O/C :  Jayne has always been around, for as long as he could remember, except he couldn't remember her. He knew nothing about her. Time to change that.
1. Freight Trains

**Author's Note: **So, this is my first fanfic. And any reviews with suggestions for improvements would be greatly appreciated. Oh and sorry for the chapters length I'm just not sure if I'm going to continue with the story :| so review,review and review some more.

Oh for the next chapter i was thinking of doing it so that it was from Quil's POV and it would be from like before school started so, basically the same as this but from his pov :) lemme know whatcha think. Oh and Kaitlyn if you read this tell me what you think aha :P

All Characters except for Stephanie Meyers' are my own. All twilight rights and references belong to Stephanie Meyer. Not me, sadly.

**Turn Around**

Jayne POV: This morning i woke up and felt different, i honestly don't know why though. I mean nothing seemed to be different. I still woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring. I still had a shower and brushed my teeth and i still said goodbye to my mom the same as i do every morning. I just felt some kind of weird excitement for when the bus arrived at school. So same as always i hopped off of the bus and headed to my locker way, i mean WAY, at the end of the hall, but the locker next to mine, which was usually surrounded by the big Quilleute guys, was surprisingly giant free. As i chuckled at my private joke, my best friend Kristal bumped my hip with hers and said "What's poppin?" I stood up, closed my locker door, turned and saw what Kris was wearing, and smirked "You do realize that even though you try to talk, walk, and dress like the stereotypical "ghetto- fabulous" chick, that you have never even been within a three block radius of any "ghetto" in the United States?" She popped her hip to one side and pointed one of her flashy orange nails at my face and said "Just 'cause you ain't got no style don't mean that you gotta be hatin on me." I laughed at how serious she was and quirked one of my eyebrows "Dad sent another "sorry" check?" She laughed and said "Yeah, i don't even think he realizes that my mom isn't getting them." I just shook my head. Kristal's dad has never been around. He left her mom when he found out that she was pregnant and went crawling back to Mrs. Whatshername, apparently he didn't want to ruin his career by having a baby with an Indian woman, oh yeah, Kris's mom was his "mistress". Kris just smiled, she loved getting her dad's child support cheques because she would drive out to Seattle and go shopping. I've always asked her how come she doesn't just go to Port Angeles but she says that Seattle has a way better selection.

Just then i looked around the hall and noticed that it was almost empty. Kris must have realized also because she turned and bolted full speed down the hall to our science class, Kris and i had all of our classes together. We busted through the door just as the final bell rang, out of breath and laughing. Mr. Theme , pronounced team,not like a book theme, just shook his head and said "Next time it's detention." This is when i noticed that Quil Ateara was back, _and_, he was sitting in the seat next to mine. Kris Must have seen the goofy grin that spread across my face because she elbowed me in my arm and waggled her eyebrows suggestively at me. I scowled at her and made my way to my seat, being extra careful so as not to trip in front of my future husband. Well he's not really my future husband but I've had a crush on him since the first grade and well, i might as well be a tree around here because he hasn't even looked at me since the first grade. So, being the graceful person that i am, i manage to bump into Quil's desk. His head snapped up so quickly that he should have gotten whiplash. But just as he looks like he's going to tear me apart for breaking him out of his reverie, he looks into my eyes and sort of...smiles. I can honestly say that I'll die happy just because of that one beautiful smile. But then i realize it's _Quil_ that just smiled at me! So my mousiness decides to make a reappearance and i manage to squeak out a "sorry" and take Kris's seat. I couldn't even look at him for the rest of the class.

When the bell signalling the end of first period _finally_ rang, i bolted out of the classroom without even checking if Kris was following or not. The only place that i knew that i wouldn't bump into Quil was in the Girls' washroom so, naturally, that was the first place that i headed. After i checked that there wasn't anyone in any of the stalls, i put my stuff on the counter and sat myself on the counter too. Then Kris opened the door and slowly walked over to me. "I'm not going to have a panic attack, Kris. Well at least i don't think i am" She exhaled loudly, like she had been holding her breath for a year, and laughed "So what was that all about?" I shrugged my shoulders even though i know how she hates that and said "Honestly, i don't know."Kris' cocked her head to one side and smirked, "So after you ever so gracefully slammed into Quil's desk like a freight train, he could not, i repeat, _could not _keep his eyes off of you!" I couldn't believe her, Quil had just looked me in the eyes for the first time since first grade and she was mocking me? "Kris! I can't believe you. You know how much i like him, and then you make a big joke out of it!" Kris's jaw dropped and she started shaking her head "I'm not joking Jayne! After he looked at you its like you were a magnet and his eyes were made out of metal or something. I wouldn't joke about that! Because, because, I'm your best friend and I _do_ know that you like him and that's why i wouldn't even try to make something like that up." she dropped her eyes to the floor and turned to walk out of the bathroom, "Kris, don't leave I'm just a little mixed up right now, I'm sorry." She turned and smiled at me. And then i realized what she said and i was like "So...he really couldn't stop looking at me?" She laughed and nodded her head yes so fast that she looked like a bobble head. Then she stopped suddenly and gave me a serious look " I wonder where he's been. _And _how come he was siting in the seat next to yours, oh and i almost forgot, thanks a lot for making me the 'wall' in between you and his eyes. He was starting to creep me out." I couldn't help to giggle at the look on her face "Sorry about that, but I don't know, I panicked when he smiled at me. I didn't know what to do! His smile was so... so _amazing!_" She smirked and said "Yeah, he had the same goofy grin on his face that you had on your face when you saw that he was back." I laughed, "So do you think he was possessed or something?" She gave me the evil eye and said "Jayne! You really don't give yourself enough credit." Just then the warning bell rang. I laughed and said "Yeah, well if we don't get to class the teachers won't give me any kind of credit." She laughed and said "That's for sure. But, awe man, Mrs. Glenn said that she was gonna have turkey for detention today." I shook my head and after i gathered up my stuff Kris and I walked out of the bathroom, arms linked and smiling, but i couldn't help but let my mind wander to Quil's perfect smile. I wonder where he was?


	2. Sweet Grass and Blue Skies

**A/N:** Once again Stephanie Meyers characters are her own all of the Twilight rights belong to her :)

Anyways, So I've decided that I'm going to right this chapter from Quil's POV beginning the same morning when Jayne's did so if you like it tell me and I'll write some more :) Oh yeah this story does NOT follow twilight at all :) except for maybe Jake and Renesmee later on, but i haven't decided whether or not they're going to be in the story yet so yeah, that is all!

**Sweet Grass and Blue Skies**

Quil's POV: "Quil-ie poo!" Fuck sakes. I've been listening to that same voice for the past month and it still annoys me. I pulled my pillow closer to my head so i could try and block it out. He just Spoke louder, " Quil-ie poo! Get up! Sam Said you should start going back to school today so, GET OUT OF BED!" and with that Paul Grabbed me by the ankles and dragged me out of bed.

"Goddammit Paul! Why couldn't you just let me sleep for like another 10 minutes?" he just smirked "Well, then you would be late silly!" Paul's mood does a complete 180 when his imprint is here and i figured that's why he was acting like Richard Simmons. "Why don't you go follow Rachel around for a while before you break out the short-shorts and start doing jumping jacks?" I chuckled at my own joke while Paul just gave me a weird look and stomped out of the room.

I guess i should start going to school again since there hasn't been any recent Vamp activity and I think that maybe i just need to get out of Sam's house for a little while because I'm starting to get sick of all of these "happy couples" holding hands and kissing and cuddling and ARGH i wish i would just imprint already! Everyone has imprinted except for me. But I don't know maybe i just won't imprint.

I've been staying with Sam and Emily since the first time I phased because, even though my grandpa knows about it, he's still old and I don't want to give him a heart attack!

I wonder if anyone even noticed I was gone. Nobody is even looking at me. I walked into school hoping that maybe someone would talk to me inside but, no luck.

My first class is with Mr. Theme. I would normally sit near the front of the class but I didn't feel like talking to anyone so I took one of the desks in the back and put my head down hoping to get a little sleep since Mr. Theme doesn't pay attention anyways. Just as I was about to doze off someone slammed into my desk like a runaway freight train. I swear some people just don't know how to watch...where...Jayne Stevens? Wow! She's grown up, I mean, she's beautiful! I couldn't help but smile at her and to my surprise she smiled back.

All of a sudden her smile disappeared and she turned the most amazing shade of pink. She looked like she was gonna throw up and then she managed to whisper a "Sorry" before she went and sat a desk away from me with her friend Kristal Bear acting like a wall between me and her.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I think that I was starting to creep Kristal out because about halfway through class she looked over at me and said "What?" i just shrugged and said "Nothing" and looked away.

After that I tried to focus on Mr. Theme but my eyes kept landing back on Jayne. Everything about her was amazing. The way she held her pen, the way she threw her braid over her shoulder when Mr. Theme gave us a problem to try and figure out and then way she would close her eyes and tap her pen on her notebook just before she figured the problem out.

Mr. Theme's class seemed like it went by too quickly because before I knew it the bell had rung and before I could even blink, she was gone. I grabbed my bag and headed out into the hallway hoping that i would maybe catch up to her, I didn't even know what I wanted to say, I just wanted to talk to her. Then I realized what happened! I can't believe how stupid I am! I have to tell Emily! So I threw my bag into my locker and headed out to Emily's house.

"OH MY GOODNESS! CONGRATULATIONS QUIL! AHHH!" Emily hugged me for the 15th time since I got back and I laughed "I can't believe it Emily. I just, I just, I don't know! I never thought it would be _Jayne Stevens_! I haven't even looked at her since the first grade. And boy has she changed! I, she's, um, ugh, perfect!" Emily laughed "You should talk to Sam about this, I know the girl part of the imprint but I don't know how it feels to be the man in the connection." I smirked "Well I think I'll skip the rest of the day because I don't know what I'll do if I see Jayne again" Emily gave me that heart warming, motherly smile she seemed to have perfected and said "Well let me make you a sandwich," she must have realized it was me and changed her mind "or a couple, and you can wait until Sam comes home from work"

So after I finished my sandwiches I jumped in the shower and went and laid in bed. I couldn't stop thinking about Jayne. No matter what I did, I tried to watch TV but if I heard someone say "Jane" I automatically saw her embarrassed face looking at me, if I closed my eyes I saw her throwing her long braid over her shoulder. I couldn't stop! So I just laid down in my bed and gave in. Pretty soon I had dozed off.

"_Quil...Quil...Quil?" I didn't know where I was, I think I was in the forest but I couldn't tell. It was too dark. I couldn't tell who was calling my name either but I knew that voice... i just can't put my finger on it."Quil?" I started to run towards the voice. I felt like I needed to be with whoever was calling my name. "Quil?" I finally broke through the trees into a clearing. It was beautiful. As soon as i stepped into the clearing I was enveloped in what smelled like, Lilac, Vanilla, Roses, and...was that Sweet grass that I could smell? "Quil!" i looked up and saw who was calling my name,"Jayne?" she was breathtaking in a long flowing yellow dress. Her Long Raven coloured hair was loosely curled, tumbling over her shoulders as she ran to me. I automatically opened my arms to her as she jumped into them. "I've been looking everywhere for you" she whispered into my ear. I was taking in her scent, it was the same scent that enveloped me when i walked into the clearing, Lilacs, Vanilla, Roses and a little bit of Sweet Grass. I held her out at arms length and smiled "I've been waiting my whole life for you to find me" She giggled and hugged me again and whispered in my ear "I Love you Quil" I couldn't believe it! She just told me that she loved me! I had to hear her say it again. I turned my head and said "Hmmm?" and I bent to bury my face in her hair, but it was gone. I opened my eyes and saw that it was all gone! Her hair was cut almost exactly like mine. She leaned back and I almost choked,it was Paul who leaned back and said " I Love you Quil!" I pushed him away "No! Where is she?" He looked shocked "What do you mean? It's me! Jayne!"He tried to hug me, but I pushed him away again and and said "No! Jayne! Jayne! Jay-"_

I fell out of bed "OW!" geez I hit my funny bone. I looked up to see two large hairy legs right in front of me " Who's Jayne?"I kicked one of the shins and jumped up ready for battle but Paul just fell over laughing "_Oh Jayne tell me you love me again! You smell so good! _You should have seen your face!" And he went into another fit of laughter. " Get out Paul! GET OUT!" I grabbed his shirt and threw him into the hall. I slammed the door and went to sit on my bed. "Well Emily said to come down and eat lunch" he said through the door. I ran my hands through my hair and checked the clock hanging on my wall; 11:45 "It's goin' to be a long day". I pulled on my socks and walked downstairs.

During Lunch I realized that Emily had only told Sam and i secretly thanked her for that. I wasn't sure if I wanted everyone to know yet. So when we were all done eating Sam gave me a knowing look and went outside. I thanked Emily for the awesome meal and followed Sam.

As soon as I was outside Sam smiled at me and said "Congrats guy! So who is it?" I rubbed the back of my neck and kind of smiled "It's this girl Jayne Stevens that I've known since like kindergarten." Sam smiled "Oh! So you've already had a chance to get to know her then?" I looked down. I was actually kind of embarrassed that I didn't know anything about her. I've been going to school with her for like 12 years and I had no clue what she was like. "The last time I talked to her was in grade 1 when I found her crying under the play structure while I was looking for a ball during recess. She was crying because one of the boys had made fun of her braids. My gentleman side kicked in," Sam Snorted I just shook my head and kept going "and I told her that I liked her braids and that she looked really pretty. I just remember that she stopped crying and said thank you and gave me a hug. So, I grabbed the ball that I had been looking for and ran back to my friends. And that was the last time I've ever talked to her." Sam Smiled "That was actually a really nice story Quil" I just shrugged "Yeah? Well i just hope that i get to talk to her again, I already feel really attached to her and its only been like 3 hours since I imprinted" Sam just smiled "That's normal Quil. That's exactly how I felt with Emily and how I still feel, but you are going to have to talk to her, so you should go to school tomorrow and try and make conversation" I couldn't think of what I was going to say to her but I thanked Sam for the talk and I went back up to my room.

I pulled off my socks for the second time today and went to lay in my bed. I honestly do not know what I'm going to say to her, "hey how about that rain today", yeah right it rains almost everyday here. I guess I'll go for a walk and see if that helps me think of something. I head to the kitchen to tell Emily I'm heading out. "Emily, I'm going to go for a walk, I'll be back in a bit" she turns around and smiles "Okay, well I have two extra sandwiches that you can take with you" I thanked Emily for the food and started walking down the road. I didn't know where I was going so I just walked and before I knew it, I had ended up on the play structure where I had last talked to Jayne. I remember that day like it was yesterday. It was really hot that day, and the sky was actually clear. It was the most beautiful shade of blue that I have ever seen and me and the boys were playing four square and someone hadn't been able to catch the ball and it went rolling under the structure so I told them that I would go get it and then that's when I found her. She was such a cute kid and now...she's a beautiful woman.

I hopped off the structure and headed towards the store, I had a couple bucks and those sandwiches had made me thirsty.

Just as I was about to open the door someone opened it first and it smacked me right in the face "Fuck Sakes! Watch where you're going!" I heard someone gasp and i opened my eyes to see who it was and then it was my turn to be surprised. 


	3. Raindrops

**A/N: **So... it's been awhile. Anyways I've decided to do this chapter in Quil's POV again cause I wasn't really sure how to go from Jayne's.

Once again, ALL of Stephanie Meyer's Characters/locations/Brilliant ideas are hers :( and all mine are, well...mine :)

**Raindrops**

**Quils POV:**

"Wow, I come home to visit and that's the kind of welcome I get?" Jake laughed and pulled me into a hug. I was in shock, Jake hadn't been home for almost a year. Jake Grinned at me "What? Don't tell me you're gonna cry?" I laughed and punched his arm "It's been, like, a year since you've been home! How come you came back?" Jake moved out of the way and followed me into the store "Well Renesmee thought it would be nice to come home and visit."

**(A/N: **Decided to make it so there's no Seth or Leah, and Jake and Renesmee are older like almost as old as Sam and Emily (: Oh and Paul, Embry and Jared are in grade 12, and Jayne,Quil, and Kris are in grade 11**) **

"Well Emily's going to be excited to see you guys, when are you coming over?"I grabbed a Pepsi and headed to the till. Jake gave me a weird look "You act like you live there" I smirked "Well, i do, actually, ever since..." I turned and smiled at him, and slowly, I saw his wheels start to turn. I walked out the door and cracked open my Pepsi which got knocked out of my hand because Jake picked me up into his signature bear hug and was twirling me around like we were in a ballet. "Quil! That's _Amazing!_ Welcome to the family!" I tried to laugh but he was squeezing me so hard that I couldn't. "Can't...Breathe!" Jake laughed and put me down "I was wondering why you were so tall! Wow! Little Quil-ie p-UGH!" I punched him in the chest before he could finish " Now that I can stand up to you guys, you are not calling me that" Jake laughed "Okay Quil-ie..." I glared at him " Um, so do you need a ride home, or what?" I shook my head " Nah, I think I'll walk, I'm trying to clear my head." "Suit yourself, I have to pick up Renesmee anyways" I waved as he pulled away in his shiny truck and started to walk.

I looked up, after wondering if Jayne actually smells like Lilacs, Vanilla, roses, and sweetgrass, because I could feel raindrops hitting my face and realized that I didn't know where I was. I stopped and looked back to see if I could see a street sign and then I heard someone laugh. Jayne and Kristal turned the corner. Wow, she looked cute with her rain jacket on. Kristal must have said something funny because she was laughing again. God!She has the greatest laugh I've ever heard. Then I realized that this is probably her street, and that I probably looked like the biggest stalker of all time. I turned and bolted down the street and just as I turned the corner I looked back to see if she saw me, she looked up, our eyes met and I fell. I don't mean I actually fell, that would've been extremely embarrassing, I mean I think I fell in love with her, I've never felt like this with anyone before.

I ran all the way back to Emily's house, through the house, up the stairs and into my room. I only slowed down when I passed the kitchen to say that a was back.

When I was finally back in my room I closed the door and sat on my bed. "I wonder if she saw me? And if she did I wonder if she realized it was me or just thought I was some weirdo who liked running in the rain?" Then I heard Paul chuckle " So I was thinking about this, Jayne? And realized that the only Jayne I know is Jayne Stevens. Little miss Piggy Tails herself! So... why are you dreaming about Jayne Stevens, hmm?" "God Paul! Do you not understand the word privacy at _all?_Get out!" I stood up and opened the door knowing that he wouldn't just let himself out. "And why would she see you? Were you stalking her? Have you developed some kind of weird braid fetish? Gonna kidnap her and make her tie you up with her braids?" He had this stupid grin on his face and was starting to laugh when his smile faded and I could almost hear the click when he finally put all the pieces together, then he jumped up and punched me in the arm. "No way! You imprinted on Jayne Stevens! Aww! Quil-ie poo! Isn't that the cutest?" "Paul, SHUT UP!" I grabbed him and put my hand over his mouth, " Not everyone knows and I don't need them hearing about it from your big...DON'T LICK ME!" Paul laughed and said "Don't worry I won't tell, that you've got the hots for Miss Piggy tails," then he started to laugh "or should I say Future Mrs. Ateara?"He waggled his eyebrows. I grabbed his arm, threw him into the hallway and closed my door. I went and sat on my bed when the door opened and Paul's head popped in, "So, when you gonna start making babies?" I jumped up and he laughed and slammed the door and thundered down the stairs.


	4. Bannock and Makeup

**A/N: **So here's the next chapter :) Back to Jayne, from when they get out of the bathroom x)

It won't always be like this but until you get their stories it will be :b

Once again, Stephanie Meyers' wonderful ideas and characters are her own

and mine are mine...

**Bannock and Makeup**

After science, Kris and I have English and then Math, which is my second class of the day with Quil.

English seemed like it was taking forever, Ms. Johnson just seemed to drone on and on about nothing. I guess it was probably because I was so excited to actually see Quil again, _and_ to see if Kris was right. Maybe I gave him a concussion or something, and that's why he was acting weird. Kris would probably kick me if I told her that. She always tells me that I'm so pretty and I should dress more like, well, a girl. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm not walking around in guy jeans and a hoodie with a baseball hat on, it's just that she seems to think that I should wear skirts, or dresses everyday, or something. Not going to happen. Plus why would I wear clothes like that if it just rains everyday and it gets covered by a rain jacket or my sweater.

I look over at Kris and she looks like she's almost falling asleep so I lean over and poke her in the side just to make her jump. She turns and gives me the evil eye, I just shrug and start drawing on my paper.

All of a sudden Kris pokes me and slides a note onto my desk.

_So Miss Magnet, are you gonna talk to him in math?_

I quickly write_ , __**No!**_, and pass the note back to her.

She looks at me and shakes her head. She scribbles something onto the paper and passes it back to me.

_How are you gonna be his wifey if you NEVER talk to him?_

I can't believe her sometimes! I look over at her and she shrugs, I shake my head and write back.

_**I don't want to be his **_**wife!****_ I just, I dunno, I get all embarrassed when I try to talk to guys I like. I don't even know what we would talk about, the weather? Ha! _**

I pass the note back. Kris looks up at me and smirks. She raises one eyebrow and mouths out "Where was he?" I shrug, I guess I could ask him that, but maybe it would seem kind of rude, like I'm trying to be nosey. I don't know what I'm gonna do.

The bell finally rings. Kris smiles at me and folds up the note and slides it into her purse, another thing she thinks I need. I have a purse, it's just at home.

Halfway to Math I stop and look at Kris who was already two steps ahead of me because I stopped so quickly, "I don't know if I can talk to him Kris. I mean what if he really wasn't looking at me and was just looking at Heather behind me?" She just rolls her eyes, grabs my arm and starts pulling me down the hall."He was looking right at you Jay, and besides, it'll just seem like you're trying to be friendly, don't worry about it." Fine. I won't worry about it. Oh god! There's the door! I try to pull back but Kris keeps pulling me. Just when we get to the door Kris stops pulling me and walks in, so I take a deep breath and follow her. I quickly scan the class. Kris turns around "What a guy. First day back and he skips." I let out my breath and take my seat. When Kris sits down I say, "Maybe he's just late?" She just shrugs and pulls out her binder. I can't help but wonder where he is now.

Ms. Tayler calls out Quil's name for attendance, she sighs and looks at one of the boys "Still sick?" Will, one of the guys who Quil used to hang out with, just shrugs his shoulders. Kris pokes me,"So can I come over later?" I smile "Yeah, sure. My Grandma won't mind."

After lunch, I had art and law, and in law, the third class I have with Quil, he still wasn't there. So I kind of forgot about him until the walk home.

It had started to rain a little bit so Kris and I both had to put our hoods up. Kris was trying to convince me that I talked in my sleep and was making weird faces saying that that was how I looked. By the time we turned onto my street I was laughing so hard that my eyes were watering. We were almost at my house when I felt like someone was staring at me. I looked up to see if anyone was there, and there was someone running around the corner. Why would someone want to go for a run in the rain? Kris didn't look like she noticed them so I turned into my yard and unlocked the door to my house.

"Grandma?" No answer. So I walked into the kitchen and took off my jacket. Kris came up behind me and handed me a little note that had my grandma's neat printing on it.

"_Jayne,_

_Gone to Billy's house to help cook supper._

_Help yourself to some bannock, it's on the stove._

_And if you brought Kristal home with you tell her_

_that her mom called and to take her shoes off._

_Love, Grandma _

Kris Laughed "How does she do that?" I smiled as Kris walked back to the door and pulled off her shoes.

I've lived with my grandma since I was four. My parents died in a house fire while my grandma was babysitting me. So me and my grandma are like best friends.

Kris skipped to the stove and pulled a piece of bannock out of the bowl that was there. I grabbed one too and sat down at the table. Kris lifted herself onto the counter "So, do you think your prince will be at school tomorrow?" I finished chewing "I don't know. Maybe, but he's missed a lot lately, maybe he's dropping out." Kris shrugged and then suddenly she looked like she was gonna do a touchdown dance "Well we're gonna have to make him want to stay." She jumped off the counter and grabbed the phone. I wasn't sure what she meant by making him want to stay. Kris just smiled at me and dialed the phone. "Hello, Mom? Hi. Can you come and get me, I'm at Jayne's house. Yeah, okay, bye." And then she hung up. "Why did you ask your mom to pick you up?" she just gave me an evil look "You'll see, oh and I'm gonna sleep over." and with that she slipped on her shoes and walked out the front door. I had no idea what she was planning, but I was sure it wasn't going to be good.

About 15 minutes later I heard car doors slam and then Kris opened the door with a big box and her mom came in behind her with a big pile of lots of...pink... "KRIS! No way!" I ran up the stairs after her. Kris just laughed and pushed open my bedroom door "Okay mom, you can put those clothes there and this can go here. Would you mind going to get the other stuff?" Kris' mom turned and smiled at me "Sorry Jayne I couldn't convince her not to" I gave Kris the evil eye "What do you think you're doing?" Kris just smiled "I told you we're going to have to make him want to stay"

Kris' mom came back around the corner just when I was about ready to strangle her. She told her mom to put the stuff on my bed and her mom hugged us goodbye.

"God Kris, I didn't think you meant, I dunno, a full blown _Makeover!_" Kris grinned at me "Well I guess I'll call my mom and get her to come and pick all of th-" "I didn't say I wouldn't try..." Kris burst out laughing and I _tried_ to sit on my bed but gave up because there was too much stuff on it. "So...what is all of this stuff anyways?" I picked up a frilly pink shirt in mock disgust. Kris looked at me disapprovingly. "Jayne, that's for if, I mean, _when _he asks you on your first date. And this is what you'll be wearing tomorrow, and she picked out a pair of dark skinny jeans, a flowery tank top and a sweater that looked like something an old man would wear. "And you'll need some shoes" and she pulled out the highest boots I have ever seen in real life "No way! I'll wear the clothes but not those boots!" Kris sighed "Fine...You'll wear these! Oh my god they're so cute!" She had pulled out a pair of black flats with a ruffle over the toes. I had to admit, they were cute. Kris was beaming "Okay. Try them on! Oh, and after you're done we have to figure out what to do with your makeup!" I laughed "I knew that this wasn't going to be good."


	5. Reunion

**A/N: **so... it's been a while... SORRY! I'm one of those people that i hate who doesnt update for 50 million years. I'm sorry okay? I promise to update at LEAST every couple of weeks, hopefully more like every week. But i hope you like this chapter, it took me forever to write, and it's like 4 in the morning right now... but anyways, thanks for staying with me!

Once again, Stephanie Meyers' characters and locations/events are her own, and mine are... mine :)

**Reunion**

Emily Just finished cooking supper when there was a knock at the door, I smiled when she looked at Sam and he shrugged. Emily rushed to the door, probably thinking that someone was in trouble when you could hear her squeal, Sam looked at me and I smiled knowing who was at the door. Just then Jacob appeared in the Dining room and Everyone jumped up to welcome him and Renesmee in. I laughed as Jake pulled everyone into a big group hug. "Well, that's what you call a welcoming, hey Quil?" I laughed knowing he was talking about my "greeting" at the store. "Hey I apologized for that man!" He laughed and ruffled my hair as everyone settled back into their chairs, while Emily pulled out two folding chairs for Jake and Renesmee.

Everyone was going on about how their day was when Renesmee gasped "Oh my god you made a lot of food!" Everyone laughed at Renesmee who was gawking at Emily who was carrying mountains of food through the door. "Well look at our men!" Renesmee laughed, a tinkling, pretty sound as Jake pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. I wish I could do that to Jayne right now, bring her home and have her welcomed into my family, like she was always there.

After everyone finished eating we went outside to sit around the fire Sam had got going before supper. I loves the smell, so I always sat closer to the fire than everyone else. Sam and Emily came out of the house and sat in the only 2 chairs around the fire, everybody else was sitting on the logs. "so Jake, what have you two kids been up to since you've been gone?" Paul Waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I'm sure nothing you've done before Paul, don't worry, it'll happen one day." Renesmee laughed and winked at Paul, he seemed to think it wasn't very funny because he narrowed his eyes at her which only made her laugh more as everyone else joined in. "I'm just kidding Paul, you know I love you." Paul laughed "I know you do, everyone does." I snorted and Paul shot a glare in my direction.  
Emily made sure that everyone had a cup of hot chocolate before she finally settled into her chair. The sun had already pretty much gone down when I realized that I was the only loner sitting by the fire. Everyone else was all snuggled up with their imprint I'm pretty sure mine didn't even know I existed. I got up and told Emily I was going to lay down because I was tired, she looked around our circle of friends and must have realised how I felt, not having my imprint here with me, because she frowned and squeezed my hand before saying "Okay" and letting me walk to the house. I kicked my shoes off at the door and walked through the kitchen and up the stairs to my room. "I cant believe this, I need to talk to Jayne tomorrow, for sure." I sighed and fell back onto my bed. I closed my eyes and all I could see was Jayne's face.

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining right into my eyes. I groaned and rolled over. **BANG **I jumped up just as Paul stepped through my door with the biggest smile on his face. "Goooood morning Sunshine! Excited for your big day at school?" I glared at him and fell back onto my bed trying to block out the sun with my blanket. Paul crossed my room and flopped down on my bed next to me, my bed squeaked so much it sounded like it was going to fall through the floor and right into the kitchen. I sat up and Paul just rolled into my spot making sure I would get up and stay up. "Why are you so damn annoying Paul?" I grumbled as I stood up, stretching my back. Paul chuckled "I thought you would be excited to see Jaaayne today quil-ie poo?" I automatically smiled. "That's the reaction I was looking for!" my bed squeaked as Paul got up and punched my arm as he walked out of my room.

My stomach was flipping for the entire time that it took me to walk to school. A couple of the guys I used to hang out with joined me a couple blocks from school but I couldn't concentrate on what they were talking about and it took to much for them to get my attention so they ended up walking up ahead of me. I swear I was going to puke from how nervous I was to see... _her._

My head snapped up as Jayne turned the corner up ahead of me, she was by herself. Oh god, I sound like a creeper. I had to force myself not to run up to her. Her hair was braided neatly down her back and she was wearing these amazing jeans that hugged her thighs perfectly. Oh god, I'm being the biggest creeper of life. I forced my self to think about my science homework that I didn't do... crap, I'll just tell Mr. Theme that I still wasn't feeling that great yesterday. Even though that's a complete lie, I was feeling amazing. I cant even begin to explain how amazing it feels to know that I've met my... soul mate. Wow, I'll never get used to that. Jayne Stevens is my... "soul mate" I smile and my eyes flash up to the back of her head again as she crosses the field to the back of the school. I cant keep her out of my mind.

I pushed through the back doors and walked passed people as they gawked at me, probably because of how tall I suddenly was. I'm glad my locker is one of the last ones so I didn't have to walk passed a lot of people right away. I got to my locker and spun the dial as quickly as I could so I could get to class where not everyone would be staring at me.

"Oh, sorry!" someone squeaked as they bumped into me. I looked up and Jayne was practically 2 inches away from me. I opened my mouth to say "That's okay" and managed a very smooth "Uh..." She smiled and looked at her feet. I closed my locker and stood there, not sure whether I should try to say something again or walk away. She looked up at me again "You're kind of standing in front of my locker" she looked at her locker and back at me "OH!" I said a little more loudly than I had meant to and she kind of laughed and looked back at her feet, when she looked up at me her face was red. Just then, Kristal Bear, Jayne's friend, decided to show up. When she saw me, she looked at Jayne and back at me. I was pretty sure I wouldn't be able to talk so I walked away as quickly as I could without practically jogging to Science.

I was going to sit at the front when I remembered that Jayne sat at the back and took the same seat I had yesterday. I had such a huge window to start talking to her and I might as well have been a mute. I HAVE to say something to her during class, Mr. Theme wouldn't notice anyways. I looked up as Jayne and Kristal walked into class, Jayne looked directly at me and then turned red again and walked quickly to the back, and sat down a seat away from me again. I sighed as Kristal sat down next to me. This isn't going to work.


End file.
